Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban
by MB-Chan
Summary: Convicted murderers that escape from Azkaban, Divination teachers that keep telling you you will die, dementors that follow you everywhere.. Yep, a complete normal year at Hogwarts for Harry Potter.
1. Chapter One

--

Lo, this is my first fic here so eh.. don't be too hard on me in the reviews, okay? ; It basically is just the third HP-film, but I didn't want to think up a plot for an own fic. After I finish this one, I might do the second and first film too, or think up a fic of my own.

--

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characers, neither do I own the plot, or the script.

--

'Lumos Maxima!' A voice said, from the insides of a dark little room. A little light flickered and faded as soon as it came.

'Lumos Maxima!' The voice said again, again a light came and gone. Suddenly, the boy who the voice belonged to, fell down on his bed and pretended he was asleep, as his bedroom door opened. A big man was standing by it, checking from where the noise he heard came. As soon as the man left, the boy crawled underneath his blankets and pointed a wand at a book that layed there, opened.

'Lumos Maxima!' He said again, as another light came from the tip of his wand. It faded again immediately.

'Lumos Maxima!' The boy tried once more. A big burst of light filled his room, the boy smiled. Immediately after the light faded, he pretended the 'I ám asleep' thing again, as the man entered his room again. As he left, the boy grinned.

--------------

'Harry! Harry! Open the door!' A woman's voice yelled as the doorbell rang. The same boy that was practising his Lumos Maxima spell last night, whose name seemed to be Harry, slowly opened the door, as the man and a woman with a bulldog rushed in. The woman didn't say a word to Harry and went straight to the living room. As the man wanted to follow her, Harry approached him, with a piece of parchment in his hands.

'Uncle Vernon, I need you to sign this form,' Harry said, as Uncle Vernon looked at him.

'What is it?' he asked.

'Nothing.. school-stuff,' Harry answered, knowing the answer would be a harsh 'no'.

'Later, perhaps.. if you behave,' Uncle Vernon replied as he entered the living room. Harry followed him and whispered a weak 'I will if she does,' luckily for him no one heard it.

'Here's my Dudley!' the woman yelled as she rushed to the over-sized boy, Harry's nephew, Dudley. Harry just gave them a blank stare and said nothing.

'You still here, are ya?' the woman said to him as she gave him an unworthy grin.

'.. Yes.' Harry simply replied.

'Don't say YES in such an ungrateful way. Good of my brother to keep you.. I'd send you straight to an orphanage if you landed on my doorstep.' She snapped at him. Uncle Vernon sorta dragged the woman to the kitchen, followed by the dog, Dudley, and his wife, Aunt Petunia.

--------------

Once inside the kitchen, Harry had to do everything everyone wanted from him. While the woman, Marge, Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley were filling themself up with food, Harry had to clean up the mess they made.

'Would you like some Brandy, Marge?' Uncle Vernon asked as he took a winebottle.

'Yes, a little bit. Only a little..' Marge replied, as Vernon filled up her glass with Brandy.

Marge ducked to the dog and held her glass next to it, saying 'Would the doggy like a little drop of Brandy,' while the dog drank it, 'Oh yes, a little drop is good.' Harry stared at her, probably thinking why the dog got something that he even couldn't get.

'What are you smoking at?' Marge snapped at him, staring at him with a foul look. Harry didn't reply and just cleaned the dishes, like he always did.

'Where did you send the boy, Vernon?' Marge asked.

'St. Brutus. It's a fine school for hopeless cases.' Vernon replied.

'Do they beat you up at the school, boy?' Marge asked, looking at Harry. Vernon also looked at him, with a face that said 'Better not screw this up, I'll kick your ass if you do'.

A little grin appeared on Harry's face, 'Oh yeah. Yeah, I've been beaten a loads of time.' He said.

'Good. I don't like it when people don't get hit when they deserve it,' Marge started, turning to Petunia. Harry turned around, still grinning, thinking 'how stupid can you get?'.

'But don't blame yourself for it, Petunia, it's all to do with blood, bad blood.' Harry's grin disappeared.

'What did his father do, Petunia?' Marge asked.

'Uh, nothing, he didn't work,' Petunia replied, trying to hide the fact he was a wizard.

'And a druk too, I suppose,' Marge said.

'That's a lie.' Harry reacted.

'What did you say?' Marge asked, a bit suprised of getting a reaction.

'My dad WASN'T a drunk!' Harry yelled at her, he turned around and looked at Marge's glass. He focused on it, suddenly it bursted to pieces.

'Oh!' Marge said, while everyone at the table, except for Dudley, was staring at Marge or Harry.

'Don't worry Petunia, I have a very firm grip,' Marge said.

'I think it's time you went to bed,' Vernon snapped at Harry.

'Quiet Vernon! You,' Marge started, pointing at Harry, 'Clean it up,' and Harry had nothing to do but clean it up.

'Actually, it has nothing to do with the father, it's all to do with the mother. You see it all the times with dogs, too, if there's something wrong with the bitch, there's something wrong with the pup.' Marge said, Harry threw the towel he was cleaning up with on the ground and yelled, 'Shut up! Shut UP!' at Marge. She smiled. Harry really was furious, a wind started blowing through the entire kitchen.

'Right. Let me tell you,' Marge started, rising her finger. Harry stared at it, suddenly it started to become larger. Marge also stared at her finger that kept growing in size, followed by her arm and finally her whole body blew up. Her chair bursted to pieces and she floated up. Harry quickly ran upstairs and started packing his suitcase, with his fury still not gone. He kicked against everything that he could, while he heard Uncle Vernon screaming 'Noooo! Marge!'. He looked outside his window. Suddenly he started grinning as he dropped himself onto his bed. There, at his window, was 'Aunt' Marge. Floating.

--

**A/N**: Okay I know it's short, but I kinda think the parts at the Dursleys are the most boring of the entire movie. So, yeah, I kinda rushed through it. I don't like the Knight Bus either, or Diagon Alley, so yeah that will be short too. Around part four {4} it'll start being longer.. I hope.

--


	2. Chapter Two

--

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characers, neither do I own the plot, or the script.

--

As Harry rushed down the staircase with his school-stuff, Vernon yelled at him.

'You bring her back! You bring her back now, you put her right--' he started, but Harry pointed his wand at him.

'You aren't allowed to use magic outside of school!' Vernon snapped.

'Oh yeah? Try me.' Harry said.

'You have nowhere to go..' Vernon said quiet.

'I don't care. Anywhere's better than HERE.' Harry said as he pulled his trunk outside.

--------------

It was dark, the only bit of light came from the streetlights. As Harry searched for a place to sit down, Marge floated about fifty feet above him. Harry grinned. He sat down in a weak streetlight, staring in front of him. Suddenly a wind picked up, the playing garden behind him started moving, and the streetlight started to flash. Harry looked around him, as he heard some birds fly up in front of him. He looked at the spot where that sound came from, and saw a dog. A fierce, black dog with amazingly big teeth. Harry grabbed his wand and pointed at the dog, it barked and Harry fell over. Suddenly the dog was gone, as a big blue bus stopped in front of Harry.

'Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand, step aboard and we'll take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Stunpike, and I will be your conductor tonight. Where may we take you tonight?' Someone asked as soon as the bus opened. Harry said nothing and stared at the man, he seemed to be looking around.

When he looked down and saw Harry, he said 'What are you doing down there?',

'.. I fell over' Harry replied.

'What did you fell over for?' He asked.

'Didn't do it on purpose!' Harry snapped as he stands up. He grabs his trunk, but the man takes it from him and enters the bus.

--------------

Harry follows him to the back, seeing wizards and witches in beds all around the bus. He walks to the back of the bus, where Stan, his trunk, and the driver are, too. In front of the driver was an odd head, just hanging there. Harry dropped himself onto a bed while Stan read the newspaper.

'Where do you have to go?' Stan asked suddenly.

'The Leaky Couldron, that's in London' Harry replied.

'Did you hear that, Ern? The Leaky Couldron, that's in London' Stan said to the driver.

The odd head suddenly started to speak. 'Yeah, the Leaky Couldron. Hey, if you have some soup there, be sure to eat it before it eats you! Hahaha!' he said.

The busdriver suddenly started the bus, as it zoomed towards Harry's ending destination, The Leaky Couldron.

Harry stared at the front page of Stan's paper, that was turned to him.

'Who is that? That man?' Harry asked, while pointing at the man on the front page.

'Who is that?! Who is that?! That is Sirius Black, mister, that is!' Stan snapped at him. 'Don't tell me you've never heard anything of Sirius Black?' Stan asked, Harry didn't reply. 'He's a murderer. Got himself locked up in Azkaban for it.'

'How did he escape?' Harry asked.

'Well that's the question, isn't it? He's the first one to done it!' Stan replied. 'He was a big supporter of.. you-know-who.. Reckon you've heard of him?' He asked.

Harry remained silent for a while. 'Yeah.. Him I've heard of..' he replied.

Suddenly, the head started yelling at Ern, the driver. 'Ern, little old lady at twelve 'o clock!'

The bus, which still was zooming about, suddenly made a harsh stop that made Harry crash against the window. The muggle-lady slowly walked past, the bus started racing again as soon as the she was gone. A little minute later, the bus immediately braked in front of the Leaky Couldron, causing Harry to crash against the window again.

Suddenly a small man came in.

--------------

'Ah, mister Harry Potter. We've been expecting you.' He said.

--

**A/N**: Blah. Boring part.. again. Promise, part four will be cooler (A) In the next part, the stuff at Diagon Alley will take place, and after that the dementor's attack. And after that.. Well, you'll see.

--


	3. Chapter Three

--

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characers, neither do I own the plot, or the script.

--

Harry followed the man out of the bus, while he pulled his trunk behind him. As the two of them entered The Leaky Couldron, Harry could hear the head scream 'Take it away, Ern!' while the bus drove away again.

--------------

Inside The Leaky Couldron, Harry followed the man upstairs, to a small room. Once inside, he saw a snow-white owl sitting there.

'Hedwig!' he said while he stroked the owl.

'That's a smart bird you've got there, mister Potter, it arrived five minutes before yourself' the man said, he was interrupted by someone else. Harry looked up to the other man, Cornelis Fudge. He was standing behind his desk, which had a piece of parchment with a self-writing quill on it. As Fudge started to speak, the quill noted every single word.

'Your aunt has been located, floating, just outside of Sheffield, Harry. The Ministry had her memory erased and she can't remember the incident. So that's done' Fudge said, as he walked up to Harry. Harry was sitting in a chair with a couple of tables in front of him, when Fudge stopped at a table and opened a pot.

'Pea soup?' he asked while pointing at it.

'.. No thanks' Harry replied, while he got up. 'Minister, why is it that I don't get .. punishment?'

'Oh come on now, Harry, The ministry doesn't send people to Azkaban for blowing up their aunt' Fudge said, the man, that was still standing there, started laughing. Harry and Fudge gave him a weird look and he shutted up. 'Oh and by the way, Harry', Fudge said while pointing at a table filled with books in the back of the room, 'I have already let your school books sent here. Tom here', he pointed at the man, 'Will guide you to your room.' Fudge turned around when Tom grabbed Harry's arm and his books.

'Hedwig!' Harry said, the bird hovered towards him and landed on his shoulder.

'Oh and Harry.. It's best if you don't go .. wander around' Fudge said when Harry and Tom went to Harry's room.

--------------

It was an ordinairy room, with just a bed and a table with a chair and so.

Harry walked up to his pile of books and saw a big book with a belt on it. _The monsterous book of monsters_, it read. Harry opened the belt and checked the inside of the book, it started biting in Harry's direction. Harry dropped it while the book chased him to the bed, Harry got on and the book under the bed.

After a minute or so, Harry looked beneath the bed, the book rushed at him immediately. Harry thought a while, took his shoe and stood on the edge of the bed. He dropped the shoe, the book rushed at it. Then, Harry jumped on top of it.

--------------

'House keeping', A witch said. She was with cleaning supplies and knocked on a door, which opened. A blast came out and the door fell shut. '.. I'll come back later' the witch said as she turned around.

A small, gray rat came out of the room behind her, followed by a red-haired cat. Harry followed them downstairs as he heard two familiar voices.

'I'm warning you, Hermione! Keep that bloody beast away from Scabbers, or I'll turn it into a teapot!' Ron yelled at Hermione while he held the rat.

'It's a CAT, Ron, it's in its nature.' Hermione replied while stroking the cat. Harry smiled and walked downstairs.

'A CAT? Is THAT what they told you? Looks more like a pig with hair if you ask me' Ron said while he turned Scabbers away and saw Harry.

'Look who's talking, with that smelly old shoebrush' Hermione said while she noticed Ron staring at something.

'Heya Harry' Ron said. Hermione turned around. 'Harry!' she said happily.

--------------

A minute later, all the Weasleys, Hermione and Harry were sitting at a table. Ron had a paper in front of him with a picture of him, his mother, his father, Ginny, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill and Percy on it, standing in front of a pyramid. Above the picture stood the text 'Wizard family visits Egypt'.

'Egypt.. what's it like?' Harry asked.

'It's great. We were all there, and even Scabbers enjoyed himself.' Ron replied with the rat still in his grip.

'Do you know the Egyptians worshiped cats?' Hermione smiled.

'Yeah, along with other disceases' Ron replied, his mother and father came by.

'Harry dear.' Ron's mother started, 'Have you got all your books? All your clothes? Okay' she said while Harry nodded.

'Harry Potter' Mr Weasley said while he shook hands with Harry. 'Harry.. could I have a word with you?' he asked.

'Yeah, sure' Harry replied while he followed Mr Weasley.

--------------

They went to a corner in the Leaky Couldron, a 'Wanted' poster with Sirius Black's picture was hanging on the wall.

'Harry.. the people at the ministry don't want me telling you this, but I think you need to know the facts. You are in great danger..' Mr Weasley started.

Harry pointed at the poster; 'Has this something to do with Sirius Black, sir?' he asked.

Mr Weasley remained silent for a while when he asked; 'What do you know about Sirius Black, Harry?'

'Only that he's escaped from Azkaban.'

'Do you know why?'

'.. No.'

Mr Weasley sighed. 'Now.. thirteen years ago, when you stopped –'

'Voldemort?'

Mr Weasley gasped. 'DON'T say his name!'

'.. Sorry' Harry said quickly.

'When you stopped.. you-know-who, Black got captured and threwn into Azkaban. Now, out of his point of view, YOU are the only thing that stops The Dark Lord from coming back. That's why he's escaped from Azkaban.. To find you.. and..' Mr Weasley stopped.

'.. Kill me.' Harry finished the sentence.

'Harry, whatever you do, promise me you won't go LOOKING for Black..'

'.. Mr Weasley, why would I go look for someone that wants to kill me?' Harry said.

--

**A/N**: Okay I've got a idea for a fic.. I'm gonna put me and my friends at Hogwarts. I was planning to let anyone that wants a character in my fic mail me.. Want to be a character? Mail me and tell me: Your first name, your last name, your age, your house, your gender, your friends, your enemies, and a short personality discription. I guess I'll put the fic up once I've got five people or so.. So, yeah. Mail me; Tsukasa14 

--


End file.
